Be My Valentine
by the white rabbit
Summary: Bunny is alone on Valentine's Day. Darien is too. well u make the connection. plz RR


1 Be My Valentine?  
  
2 By: Bunny Chan  
  
Serena walked along the street humming softly to herself. It was a boring Saturday, and to top it off, Valentines Day. All the senshi were away on trips, and her parents were out of town, well out of the country in fact. They and Sammy had moved to Canada last year. She had decided to stay in Tokyo…being 16, and living on her own thrilled her…but at times she got awfully lonely. Today was one of those days.  
  
Darien was also walking by himself, and had decided to walk towards the arcade and see if Andrew was working at the time. Drawing closer to his destination, he noticed two golden meatballs and long twin ponytails bouncing along toward the arcade too.  
  
"Serena," he thought, as he walked into the arcade and took a seat at one of the tables.  
  
"Hey Andrew! How about some service here!" He called good naturally as he saw Andrew's head come out of the kitchen.  
  
"Coming right up, your highness," Andrew called back sarcastically, but he was laughing. A few minutes later Serena entered the building, and sat down at one of the tables. She was alone, and look like she was going to cry. Darien felt an unfamiliar tug at his heart, she looked so sad. Andrew walked over to take her order, and then he left. He came back in a moment with a key lime spritz and set it on the table in front of her before re-joining Darien.  
  
"Serena looks rather depressed today, have any idea what's going on Darien? Did you two have another fight or something?"  
  
"No…but I'd rather not talk to her right now, if she's going to cry I want to get me and my ears as far away as possible!" Darien said, as he got up and left. Serena looked up as the doors chimed again, and a couple walked in hand in hand. She looked down and a tear slipped down her face. Andrew walked over and sat down across from her.  
  
"What's up Serena?" He asked, Serena looked up, and hurriedly brushed away her tears. Then giving him a bright smile she said, "Nothing much Andrew, have you got a valentine for Rita yet?"  
  
"Yeah, I got a card and some chocolates…I got a kiss for the card and a lecture on dieting for the chocolates!" He laughed. "What about you?"  
  
"Umm… nothing…" She mumbled…depressed again, "Sorry Andrew, I got to go…" And with that she got up and ran out the door.  
  
Serena ran towards the park, then took a left and ran straight into Darien. She started to fall backwards, and was surprised she didn't hit the pavement. She looked up into Darien's eyes deep crystal blue eyes, seemingly unable to look away.  
  
"Better be more careful next time, meatball head." He said with a smirk. She jerked away from him, and glared at him, blue fire in her eyes.  
  
"I'm not in the mood, Darien. Please, leave me alone…" She said keeping her voice steady, but broke out on the last word. She turned and started to walk quickly away from him, but he grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him.  
  
"Serena…"  
  
"Look Darien, what do want to tell me now? You are always making fun of me. Well I think you're a spineless snake that's so cold you make the North Pole look like Hawaii!" That, he wasn't expecting, his anger flared.  
  
"And, I think you're a klutzy little prima dona, who cries about anything, eats to much, and can't go three steps without falling down or taking five people with you!!" He shouted in her face. Serena took a step back, her face pale, and eyes shimmering with tears.  
  
"Darien, I wanted to get through one day without being put down, insulted, and…and…being alone…but with you around to make sure I know what a idiot I am, I guess that'll never happen, will it?" Serena cried, her voice fading towards the end of the sentence, and the words becoming forced. Tears slid freely down her cheeks. With that she pulled away from him and ran down the street. Darien shocked at her reaction, he had only wanted to apologize, but then look what he done. He didn't blame her for running from him, he had never really been nice to her. With a sigh he turned and headed to the park to think a bit.  
  
Serena ran to her apartment, and upon letting herself cry on her bed until the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" It was Matt, a guy from her high school. A few minutes later she hung up the phone smiling. Matt had asked her out to dinner. They were meeting at the new French Resteraunt downtown. Serena hurried to her room to get her clothes ready, and then she took a shower and dried her hair, and let it hang lose. She was wearing a pale pink satin dress that had a high "princess" waistline, a low neck, and thin straps. The dress clung to her figure and went down to her ankles where it flared out. She applied a little make-up and headed down for the resteraunt. When she arrived, Matt was nowhere in sight, but she wasn't worried yet. She thought as she allowed a waiter to show her to a table. She sat down and ordered a drink. She waited.  
  
"…Yeah, I called her a meatball head, like I always do, and told her to be more careful. Then she got all defensive and called me a spineless snake that's so cold I make the North Pole seem like Hawaii…….That's not funny Andrew……I called her some things that were really…mean, and then she started crying…and took off…I can't do that, she'll never talk me again after this afternoon……but…but...yeah…ok…bye." He hung up, and headed down to his bedroom where he dressed in black pants, a black vest, a white shirt, with the first few buttons undone, and at the last minute he slipped a cord with an ivory tooth on it around his neck. Then headed over to Serena's apartment. He mentally went over how he was going to apologize to her. Serena didn't answer his knocks, which told him she was out, and so he decided to take a walk through the park.  
  
Meanwhile, Serena was still waiting for Matt. She finally got up and headed for the pay phone. It had been an hour since Matt was supposed to meet her.  
  
"Hello, is Matt there?…yes, I'll hold…hello, Matt? You were supposed to meet me here for dinner a hour ago, where are you?" A girl's laughter sounded in the background. Serena thought, and her mind a whirl.  
  
"Sorry babe, but I got a better offer, maybe I'll take you out tomorrow night…" Serena could barely keep her eyes in check, "No Matt, not tomorrow, not ever! I don't want to see you or hear you ever again!!!"  
  
And she slammed the phone down. Quickly paying for her drink, she ran out of the resuruant, and into Tokyo Central Park. Finding a bench that looked out on to the lake, she stopped, and feeling drained from the emotional strain and running combined, she collapsed on to her knees and covering her face in her hands, and let her tears flow freely. How foolish she had been to think that anyone would ever care enough about her and to make this day special. She had to face it; no one cared about her…no one at all. Sobs shook her body, and she shivered in the night air. Hearing a car drive by she didn't pay any attention to it, and didn't hear it stop and someone get out.  
  
Darien was driving by Tokyo Central Park, and a flash of golden hair sparkling in the moonlight caught his eyes. Serena, he thought. Slowing down, he pulled up to the curb, and stopped his car. Walking quickly through the park he saw that he was right, it was Serena, and she was on her knees….crying? He hurried forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. She gasped and jerked her head up.  
  
Serena heard footsteps coming behind her, and felt a hand on her shoulder. With a gasp, she jerked her head up to see…Darien.  
  
"Darien? What…what are you doing here?" She started quickly, "You know you were right, I am a stupid klutzy fool. I was so stupid…I was supposed to meet Matt…and he stood me up… "I got a better offer" he said…why am I stupid and ugly that no one wants me? Pleases tell me Darien…why do you hate me?"  
  
**She thought he hated her? No, he didn't hate her, he loved her. He had always loved her. Her eyes, her smile, her personality, he even loved her hairstyle. No, he didn't hate her; he was far away from ever hating her.**  
  
"Serena," Darien started quietly, "I don't hate you…"  
  
"You sure seem to Darien…everyday you see me, all I get is constant take downs. Have you once ever said anything nice to me?"  
  
It was true; he knew that every word of it was.  
  
"I know there no excuse for how I've acted toward you…but I want to start over, a clean slate…please forgive me Serena?"  
  
She was silent for so long, that Darien knew she was going to say no, but then he heard her speak, her voice was so soft that you could barley hear it.  
  
"Ok Darien…I forgive you."  
  
Darien felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. Taking her small hand in his, looked in her eyes and said,  
  
"Thank you Serena, this means a whole lot to me"  
  
They sat there staring into each other's eyes for eternity, at least it seemed that way. Then, Serena got to her feet, her hand slipping out of his.  
  
"I got to get home, its getting late," she said.  
  
As she started to walk away Darien stared at her, then calmly called out,  
  
"Serena, wait."  
  
She turned around, and his breath caught in his throat. She looked like an angel, with her hair streaming out behind her in the slight breeze, and the moon behind her. He stepped up to where she stood in a few strides, and saw fear of rejection in her eyes. Alone she had said…she didn't want to be alone anymore. He stared at her beauty for a second before placing his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. Surprised, Serena fell against Darien's strong chest, her arms the only thing separating their bodies.  
  
"Serena has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" He asked smoothly.  
  
"N-no," she whispered softly.  
  
"Serena, I think I love you," Darien said as he leaned down and covered her moth with his own, in a kiss so full of love even cupid would swoon. When he finally pulled back, Serena was slightly short of breath, and she swayed, and fell against him. Darien and Serena. [pic]  
  
"I…I'm sorry Serena…I don't know what came over me," Darien softly apologized. Serena lifted her head and stared into his eyes.  
  
"Darien, do you really love me?" She asked. Her voice so full of hope, and she looked so vulnerable, and alone at that moment, that Darien's heart made up the answer in three seconds flat.  
  
"Yeah Serena, I do…will you be my valentine?" He asked as pulled back far enough to produce a red rose, which he held out to her.  
  
"Darien, you have made so happy, I feel so complete now," she said as she accepted the rose, and then was once again swept away as Darien leaned down and kissed her again. 


End file.
